Life changes in Many Ways
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Mary Poppins AU. This is a about you and your twin brothers getting a new nanny and meeting new friends and many adventures on the way. HetaliaxReaderx2P!Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Life Changes in Many Ways Ch.1

HetaliaxReaderx2P!Hetalia

Mary Poppins AU

It's a quite morning in the city of London, but to unknown to everyone there is a person sitting in a single cloud over the city of London. He wears a black tuxedo jacket with a green shirt, wearing a black silk hat, long black pants, wears black shoes, he has caterpillar eyebrows, green eye color, messy blond hair, on the left side of he has a black luggage, and on the right side of him is a black umbrella and his handle has a flying mint bunny on the end of it; his name is Arthur James Kirkland and he is one of the greatest nannies to have in a household.

In the cities of London, just near the entrance of the park, is a nice gentleman who sells cupcakes with 'special ingredients' in them. Now, he looks like Arthur, but that's the thing because he is his twin brother. He has bright blond messy hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and blue eye color with pink streaks in them, he wore a purple and pink vest, a blue bow tie, brownish pants, and dark brown shoes; his name is Oliver Jason Kirkland and he is the best cupcake seller in all of London, even for birthdays.

~Time Skip~

It was a lovely morning in London; Oliver has been selling his cupcakes to his customers with a little music of his own and sometimes giving them a performance of making his cupcake. His first few customers were is regulars, so decides to give them a little performance as he says, "Alright everyone, gather around. I'm going to see to each of you a lovely by your very own cupcake seller, Oliver Jason Kirkland." With that he started to sing for each one of them,

_Room for everyone gather around_

_The constable is responsible, now how did that sound._

After Oliver sang that part he looked up in seeing the German twins that are office name Ludwig Beillschmidt and Lutz Beillschmidt, now the only difference between the is that Lutz has a scar on the right side of his cheek, his hair is bark blond, and his eye color is purple. For Ludwig his eye color is blue, there is no scar on his cheek, and his hair is blond. When Oliver looked into their eyes he got a little freaked out then went to the next person,

_Hello Mr. Larrk I have a story for,_

_Mr. Larrk likes to walk in the park with Adamo._

After that part a lot of people started to giggle and chuckle as Adamo the German Shepard pup that belong to Lutz started to bark and growl at him and Oliver just chuckles and says, "Hello Adamo." Then he turns to the next person and sang,

_Ah young Ravis a story for,_

_Your friends were shorter than you,_

_But they grew._

More people started to laugh at that joke even Ravis, Eduard, and Toris laughed as well, then went to the next person and sang,

_Dear Mrs. Amelia…_

"Yes?" she said then Oliver started to sing again,

_Winds in the East. _

_Mist coming in._

_Like something brewing, about to begin._

_Can't put me fingers on what lies in store._

_If I feel of what is to happen, all had happen before._

A lot of people were giving him a weird look of what he saying then Adamo started to bark and Oliver said, "I'm sorry where was I." then for his finally he started to do his cupcake show in making, he put the cupcakes in the over, then for the final moment the over made ding sound for the final part of the music and everyone clapped for the show and Oliver said, "Thank you everyone for your kind generosity, now whoever would like cupcake, please feel free to have one." With that some of the people came and took a cupcake and put in some tip money for him for the show and service. When all the cupcake is gone, he heard the wind speaking to him and he knew who it was right away, "Hey, how have you been poppet, you need anything." "I'm looking for number 17 on Cherry Tree Lane, love." The wind said to him, and then Oliver nods his and closed everything up on his stand and actually put it in his pocket, and went on his way.

~Time Skip~

As oliver walked and walked he made sure that the wind was following to show him where the place, but unfortunately he couldn't remember if it was a few more houses up or across the street so he went to go the Vargas brother that live their apartment like a mafia or something, so he went up to their house and shouted, "Good day to you, Louise." "Ah, long time no-a see Oliver, do you need-a my brother for-a anything." Louise said now he was a complete opposite of Lovino, Louise or Lovi never cursed unless you upset him, Louise is a carefree person, he would sometimes hang out with Feliciano Lovino's brother, and Louise 's hair is blond and his eye color is red. Oliver then reply back, "No don't need him, but I was wondering if you could tell me were number 17 on Cherry Tree Lane is at, Louise." "Ah, well it's about a few houses up and to warn you, sounds like a mafia war is going on, better be-a careful." Louise said and Oliver thanked him and went on his way.

When Oliver made it to the house, he now know what Louise meant by Mafia war, there was a sound of thingd being thrown, screaming, and shouting; Oliver wanted to know of what was going on since this was the house of Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein, but the wind that sent for held him, which was telling him not to do anything, until he arrives.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Changes in Many Ways

Ch. 2

HetaliaxReaderx2P!Hetalia

Inside the house of the Edelstein's family, there is Mrs. Eledstein which is Elizabetha, Mr. Eledstein Roderich, and their three children Matthew, Alfred, and (Name), which is the adopted child of the family. She was found at their doorsteps as a child. Along they have three nannies, well two that works in the kitchen while the other one help to take care of Alfred, Matthew, and (Name). The two nannies are name Bella and Lillie and the one that takes care of the three children is Lidia (Fem!Germany).

It wasn't as quiet inside of the house, you see Bella and Lillie never do get along so they constantly fight all the with Bella screaming, "I don't care of what you say, I've never like that Lidia ever since she set foot in this house!" "Well, with no nannie in the who would take of the children, me that's who!" Lillie screamed back at her then Bella shouted back, "Well, it's not my fault with her, I never liked her at all and-" "Indeed, Mrs. Bella, I can't stand the sight of this any longer." Lidia said as she started to come down the stairs with her suitcases, then Lillie came running after her to keep her from leaving and said, "No, Lidia, there's no need to leave just because the three left again. Did you go to the park the zoo? Oh you don't suppose the lion had gotten you know how they are fawn of going near their cages." "I don't care anymore, those little beasts, have run out on me for the last time." Lidia said in a venom tone the Bella said, "Well hip hip hooray and don't stumble on your way out." She went back in the kitchen while Lillie still kept on trying to talk her out of leaving, "Now, now Lidia, I-" just at that moment she heard someone singing and she know who it was, "Mrs. Eldestein, she's home." They both moved away from the door in letting her in.

Mrs. Eldestein enter the house singing something about one of her friends, then she said, "Oh Lillie we had the most wonderful meeting today, our good friend, Emily actually tied herself onto a carriage singing her voice loud for everyone to hear." "That's wonderful, but-" Lidia was cut off when Mrs. Eldestein continues to speak again, "She sang all through town for women to hear and so we sang her song in her name." and at that moment Mrs. Eldestein started to sing the song,

_We're clearly soldiers in petticoats._

_And dauntless crusaders' for women votes._

_Though we've adore men individually._

_We agree that as a group, they're rather stupid._

Then Lidia shouted for her name, but was ignored as she continued to sing,

_Cast off the shackles of yesterday._

_Shoulder to shoulder into the fray._

At that moments Bella came out of the kitchen to see Mrs. Eldestein singing as she continued to sing,

_Our daughter's daughters will adore us._

_And they'll sing in grateful chorus._

"_Well done, Sister Suffragettes."_

Then Lidia tried again so she said, "Being as it may, I do not wish to offend, but I-" Lidia was again cut off by Mrs. Eldestein as she started to sing again,

_From Kensington to Billingsgate one hears the restless cries._

_From every corner of land womankind arise._

_Political equality and equal rights with men._

At that moment Mrs. Eldestein, actually lift her gown and barely kicked her leg out causing for the three women to scream in shock of that moment, but she still continued to sing,

_Take heart for Mrs. Pankhurst has been clamped in irons again._

_No more the meek and mild subservient we._

_We're for our rights militantly._

_Never you fear._

As she sang she handed out some of the 'Vote for Women' banners to hang around them, then after she put one on Lidia she said, "If I may have a word, Mrs. Eldestein." But once again was ignored as she and the other two started to sing as well, as Lidia still tried to get her attention screaming her name,

_So Cast off the shackles of yesterday._

_Shoulder to shoulder into the fray._

_Our daughter's daughters will adore us._

_And they'll sing in grateful chorus._

"_Well done, Well done, Sister Suf-"_

Then after screaming her name she was able to get attention and Mrs. Eldestein said, "What is it, Lidia?" "There is something you need to know." Lidia said then Mrs. Eldestein realized something, "Where are the children?" "The children, madam have disappeared from me again." Lidia said as she was taking off the banner off of her, then Mrs. Eldestein said, "Lidia, really this makes the third time this week. Lillie here take these to my closet you know how my husband can be." "Yes, madam." Lillie replied back and took the banners to her closet as she continued to talk and said, "Please stay with us andmy husband was just starting to get used to you." Lidia then gave a stern look and she said, "The fourth, madam, and I would like my wages please." Just as when Mrs. Eldestein was about to say something, she heard Lillie screamed, "POST EVERYONE!" because at that moment the Vargas brothers next door was doing a practice test on their new guns which was a bazooka.

They heard outside of them counting down and shouted, "FIRE!" with that there was a big explosion and everything inside the house shook and was about to fall over, so everyone was catching things that were about to fall. Once everything was settle they set the things back up and Mrs. Eldestein went back to Lidia to convince her, but Lidia said, "My wagers if you please."

Just outside was Mr. Eldestein walking from his job as a banker, as he walked in looked at the time then looked up at the Vargas twins and said, "A bit early for testing today, you two." "Well-a we have to make sure they work so our enemy would-a be gone in-a the matter of minutes, Mr. Eldestein. Also there-a has been a wind change due North and how are things doing for you-a at the bank." Feli said as Lovi went back into the house to go out the front door to go after the shell, then Lovi started to say, "Well-a you need-a to be more careful with-a everything going here, Mr. Eldestein. Mr. Eldestein? Eldestein do you hear me?!" Lovi then shouted as Mr. Eldestein went on his way back to his home.

As he walked on to the sidewalk he bumped into Lidia by accident, and said "Oh hello Lidia let me help you with that and what pretty hair you have." She just turns away from him as she started to go in the carriage and left after Mr. Eldestein shut the door for her. He then started to walk to the door and when he did he started to sing,

_I feel the surge of deep satisfaction._

_Much as a king astride his noble steed._

_When I return from daily strife to hearth and wife._

_How pleasant is the life I lead!_

As he enter his house Lillie grabbed his things as he said, "Thank you." Then he went to Elizabetha gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, then she said, "Dear it's about the children-" "Yes, yes, yes" Roderick said as he cut her off and started to sing again,

_I run my home precisely, on schedule._

_At 6:01, I march through my door._

_At 6:02 my slippers, sherry, and pipe are due._

_Consistent is the life I lead!_

Elizabetha then tried again as she ran up to him and said, "Roderick, there missing.-" "Splendid, splendid ." Roderick said as he again cut her off and again started to sing again,

_It's grand to be an Englishman in 1910._

_King Edward's on the throne, it's the age of men._

_I'm the lord of my castle._

_The sov'regin, the liege!_

_I treat my subjects, servants, children, wife._

_With a firm but gentle hand Noblesse obliges!_

_It's 6:03 and the heirs to my domino._

_Are scrubbed and tubbed and adequately fed._

_And so I pat them on the head._

_And send them off to bed._

_Ah! Lordly it's the life I lead!_

At that moment Roderick noticed that Alfred, Matthew and (Name) weren't present,so he asked, "Elizabetha, where are the children?" "There not here, Roderick." Elixabetha said then Roderick was confused saying, "Of course they are here where else could they be." "Well Lidia said that they ran off again." Elizabetha said to Roderick then he went up to the telephone and, "This is fourth time this week, Elizabetha, and Lidia has let us down again. I'll talk her about it and- oh she left us hasn't she." "Why yes Roderick." Elizabetha said to Roderick as he started to dial the phone and just then the door rang so she went to go get the door as Roderick said, "Hello sheriff, yes this is Roderick Eldestein. Yes, I'm calling for three missing children." "The police is her, dear." Elizabetha said as his cousin Ludwig and Lutz were at the door then Roderick, "Oh thank you, what wonderful service, and good bye. Come in constables, come in."

Lutz and Ludwig enter his home and said, "While I was up and about my daily routes I found some valuables that may be yours." "Valuables?" Roderick said and Ludwig and Lutz moved aside from one another and said, "Come you three, come on." Then Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) came from behind Lutz and Ludwig and in Alfred's hand is what it looked like a broken, torn up kite. Elizabetha was about to pull them into a hug, but Roderick told her not to, then (Name), Alfred, and Matthew said to her father, "We're sorry, father, mother. We were only flying our kites and you see the wind was strong." "Ah you see Roderick, kites are fun and skittish things to have fun with and-" Ludwig and Lutz were cut off by Roderick as he said, "Ah thank you, two, but I think I have this handle, if you want Bella could whip something up for in the kitchen." Lutz and Ludwig shook their heads and as they were about leave the three children said there good byes and Ludwig and Lutz said there good byes ad went on their way.

Then Roderick said to the three children in a stern voice, "Now, because of what happened, go straight to your room and think about of what you, Lillie could you take them to their nursery. Lillie nodded her then took them to their room as she started to mumble something that wasn't understandable.


End file.
